


All Wound Up

by rustycoralnipples



Series: All Wound Up [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creative Insults, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Student/Teacher, samuel seaburry is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustycoralnipples/pseuds/rustycoralnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hamilton!” Washington’s voice cut him off. “You know I don’t allow that kind of language in my classroom. That’s a detention.”<br/>“But sir-“<br/>“Alexander.”<br/>His voice was stern, and the roughness of it made his stomach flip. It was a command. Alexander’s cock twitched at the thought of other commands Washington could give him.</p><p>Alexander indulges in a fantasy after a difficult day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haalpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haalpine/gifts).



> I am absolutely in love with the series "Sub Plans" by haalpine and decided to write a story that takes place while Alex is still in high school. The title comes from the song "All Wound Up" by She Wants Revenge. Enjoy my fellow sinners!

When Alexander walked through the door he was wet and pissed off. It had been a long day. He got into a heated debate with Samuel Seaburry, during which he called his opponent a “self-aggrandizing ass cactus” (it was the first thing that came to mind), which resulted in an after school detention. The detention caused him to miss his regular bus, forcing him to walk home in the rain. He trudged to his room thanking every higher being he could think of that his foster parents weren’t home to question his mood. He tossed his backpack on the floor and flopped down face-first onto his bed.

He lied there until his wet clothes started to become uncomfortable. He got up with a groan, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his shirt. He shivered as the chill air clashed against the dampness of his skin. He unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to fall down his legs as he went to close the door. Even though he knew he’d be alone for a while, he liked the added protection of the door. If a murderer broke into the house that was just one more barrier to get through. At last he pulled off his underwear and threw it in the heap of the rest of his clothes. He found a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt, slipping them on before crawling into bed. He wanted nothing more than to take a nap.

Twenty minutes later he was still awake. He was still wound up from the day’s events. He kept playing the debate over and over in his mind: better points he could have made, more counter arguments, the shit eating grin the kid wore, Washington’s stern voice…

That moment in particular stuck with him. He pictured the scene:

_“It’s in the Constitution,” Samuel yelled. “The right to bear arms. It’s the second amendment! Or did they not teach you that in the Caribbean?”_

_Alexander clenched his fists. “Listen here you moronic, self-aggrandizing ass cactus-“_

_“Hamilton!” Washington’s voice cut him off. “You know I don’t allow that kind of language in my classroom. That’s a detention.”_

_“But sir-“_

_“Alexander.”_

His voice was stern, and the roughness of it made his stomach flip. It was a command. Alexander’s cock twitched at the thought of other commands Washington could give him.

This was the perfect way to wind down. He lifted his hips and shimmied his pants down to his knees. He trailed his hand down his stomach, following the line of black hair that led to his pelvis. He traced circles around his hipbones, shivering at the touch. He pressed his thumbs hard against them and wondered what it would be like if Washington’s hands were there instead. He finally brought his hand to dick, which was almost fully hard. He wrapped his thin fingers around it and jerked it a few times until his erection was completely filled out.

He imagined an alternate scenario in which the earlier events had gone differently. Washington would keep him after class.

_“Alexander,” he’d say. “The way you behaved in class today was completely unacceptable.”_

_Alexander would bow his head in shame. “I know, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”_

_“I’m going to have to punish you.”_

_Washington would order him to strip. He’d bend him over the desk._

_“Each time I hit you I want you to count.”_

_“Yes sir.”_

He’d thought about this before. Since the day he met Washington he was enamored with the man. His presence demanded respect, yet his nature was warm and friendly. He was tall and handsome; every part of him radiated masculinity.

_The first slap would sting, but not terribly._

_“One.”_

_“One what?”_

_“One, sir. Thank you sir.”_

_“That’s better,” Washington would growl._

_The second slap would be harder._

_“Two, sir. Thank you sir.”_

_His hands were huge. They’d probably span the entirety of his backside._

_“Three, sir. Thank you sir.”_

_The slaps would come down more quickly, piling on top of each other. He would count each one and thank the older man. Four, five, six, seven. His skin would burn and tears would gather at the corners of his eyes._

_The last of the slaps would be relentless, hitting him on the juncture of his thighs and ass. There would be bruises. But still, he would thank Washington. Eight, nine ten._

_He’d be openly sobbing by then, the pain and the pleasure tangled together._

_“Do you understand the consequences of your actions Alexander?”_

_“Yes s-sir,” he’d reply through gritted teeth. “I do.”_

_“How are you going to make it up to me?”_

Alexander’s hand was moving faster now, his thumb gliding over the pre-cum leaking from the slit. His heart was beating faster and his breathing was labored. He continued the fantasy.

_They’d share a moment of understanding and Alexander would drop to his knees. Washington would undo his belt, leaving the task of removing the pants to the younger man. He’d make quick work of it, eager to make it up to his teacher._

_Washington’s cock would be huge, he was sure of it. It would barely fit in his hands. He’d wrap his lips around the head, drinking in the taste of the man. He’d take in as much as possible, relaxing his jaw to accommodate his girth and length. Washington would tug on his hair, setting every one of his nerves on fire._

_“Good boy,” he’d mutter low in his throat._

_His jaw would ache. His throat would burn. His tongue would grow weak from working to cover every inch. His knees would become stiff from being in the same position for so long. He would enjoy every last second of it._

_Washington would give his hair a sharp tug before coming down his throat. He’d swallow it was the only source of water the middle of a vast desert._

He was getting close. His stomach tightened as his climax approached. His strokes were messy and irregular.

_Alexander would rise from the floor. Washington would stand behind him, snaking one arm in front of him to grab hold of his cock. Alexander would already be so close. Just a few pumps and-_

His orgasm crashed over him, the waves of heat drowning him. He murmured his teacher’s name over and over as he relished in the final spasms. He took a deep breath, pausing to enjoy the warmth the rush of endorphins provided in the aftermath.

After a few moments he reached across the bed and grabbed a tissue from his nightstand. He used it to clean himself up before flinging it into the trashcan. He wanted so badly for his fantasy to become real. But Alexander was just another student. An incredibly charismatic and devoted student, but a student nonetheless. Maybe one day when he was older he would go back and visit Washington and see if there was a flame there. He chuckled, thinking that was about as likely as him becoming a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! It's been a long time since I've written smut, so I hope this is good. Feel free to bug me on Tumblr under rustycoralnipples. Thanks!  
> *finger guns*


End file.
